A Plague called love
by anari01
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying,I can't live without you. Well Kagome and Bankotsu test that saying when it really comes true.Seperation is out of the question and now they must be together no matter what,but there not complaining but Sesshomaru sure is.


My new story. Hahaha. Yup I'm back and I hope you all like it. It's a SesshomaruXkagome fic so I hope you all like it.

The true feeling of love

By: Anari01

"_You can't have her! She's not good for you! She'll never be good for you."_

"_He's wasting his life on something he'll never achieve. He wants to be a music producer. What chance do you have if you be with a nobody like him? He'll never give you a happy life at all!"_

"_You're not meant to be!! You'll never be the right match for each other!! Find someone more suitable!!"_

They heard these words all the time. Crashed and burned in there mind as they were repeated frequently throughout there lives. They wanted to be together, they would do anything to stay with each other and the words their parents shouted out to them never entered their minds. It wasn't the fact that they were stubborn but that they had never had any doubt that their cruel words were the opposite. They were going to be with each other forever no matter what.

Thunder crackled and echoed throughout the house. They sat on the floor of Kagome's small room; her parents were gone which left them 2 hours of alone time. Sitting close together, a vial was held between their fingertips as Kagome leaned her head upon his shoulder.

"Bankotsu, are you sure this is right? Is it going to work?"

He smiled his signature sweet and sexy smile and nodded. "I have ultimate trust in this and us. Just believe and we'll be together forever." The purple liquid in the tiny vial shimmered as lightening illuminated the room for just a fraction of a second. Kagome shivered and Bankotsu winced as Kagome's nails dug into his arm.

"Kagome, it's just lightening you can stop choking my arm." He laughed a bit as she let go and sighed.

"Let's get over with it." She entwined her fingers with his and looked him straight in the eye. She searched his dark hues for any trace of doubt but there was none. So she smiled and nodded as he drank half of the vile, then after him, Kagome did the same.

Nothing happened, there hands remained entwine and with out no affect, they seem to doubt this so-called everlasting potion.

"So what happens next?" Kagome inquired.

"Maybe we just wait. Maybe tomorrow it will work but get some sleep alright." Bankotsu lifted her upon her bed and attempted to let her hand go but she tightened her grip.

"Stay."

Bankotsu smiled. "You're parents will kill me if they find me in bed with you."

"It's not like were doing anything wrong."

He shook his head. "They think this whole relationship is wrong."

"I don't care. Just stay, the doors are lock so they won't suspect anything I hope. Please."

He could never pry himself away from those loving eyes so he slept next to her with there hands tightly entwined. They loved each other no matter what circumstances they might have to face. Bankotsu would go through any length to be with her even to such extent such as believing some old hag with a 1,000-dollar potion. All he thought was 'this better work' and soon enough the loving couple slept in each other's arms, as the storm outside was completely ignored.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Astonishingly enough, the two had managed to get out of the house. With Bankotsu sneaking out her window and Kagome striding down stairs, giving her parents a reassuring smile that everything was going to be okay. She left and met her boyfriend outside. With the usual kiss and a hug, the two walked hand in hand but Kagome felt a surge of heat once she took his hand. She noticed that while she was running all over her room to find a clean pair of clothes that she felt cold for some reason. She loved the warm sensational feeling but now she was in her boyfriend's arms, loving his grasp even more.

"I had this prickling pain."

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "Prickling pain?"

"Yeah you know like the creepy crawly type of thing."

"I guess." She put on a baffled expression but managed a smile. "Like when a certain part of your body goes numb and when you start to move it feels like pin needles."

"Exactly but now I think it's past." He laughed. Bankotsu was always the one to bring up weird topics. But now Kagome held his hand, the weather or so to say, storm seemed to pass and birds chirped their whimsical song. It was beautiful outside though as they walked, Kagome winced and grasped Bankotsu's hand tighter then usual.

"Your ex-girlfriends coming." She warned him but as usual, he gave her a smile.

"Don't worry so much, it's not like I have feelings for her. I love you remember." The distance closed exponentially small as Kikyo strode toward them with her uncouth gang of friends right behind her. They were, so to say, the bullies of the school. The miss popular who thought they ruled but there was always that one thing called karma that put them in their place. Like for example, the sudden break up of a once perfect couple.

The gang stopped in front of them, rendering the couple to go any further. "Hey Bankotsu. I see you have your dog with you."

Kagome glowered at the bitch and was about to rip her hair off but a light tug stopped her from doing so. "Nice seeing you put on that fake mask and I see you have your pigeons with you. How nice." The scene between them seemed as if sparks were igniting. Their content stares penetrated each other to the core but Bankotsu wasn't fazed, he meekly smiled as Kikyo pursed her lips in anger.

"Very well Bankotsu. I see that you have no desire to go back with me. I see the money doesn't interest you as well so I'll be going then." With a snap of a finger, her and the girls around her walked around them. Of course, they glared as they passed but that surely didn't affect Kagome.

"I hate her." Kagome muttered.

"Yeah I do to." He wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to walk. As they got to the front gate, Kagome's eyes widened as a thought came to mind. She quickly let go of her boyfriend's hand and ran toward the front gate.

Looking over her shoulders, she shouted: "I have to take a test before the bell rings. I'll see you at recess." He waved with a smile and wished that she had kissed him goodbye at the least but when it came to school, that was Kagome's first priority.

She burst through the double doors of the school entrance, expecting a wave of heat to explode in her face but there was nothing. As always the halls would be full of students and with the air conditioning temporarily busted, the school was hotter then usual. It was like an oven but now shivers ran up her spine. "They must have fixed the air conditioner." She concluded with a smile.

With abruptness, she made her way pass students with the occasional welcomes here and there. For a second, when she saw her classroom door shut, she thought she was to late and in anger she attempted to push down the handle and burst into the door and ironically enough, she flung into the classroom. Kagome stumbled forward with stares following her every movement.

"Ms. Higurashi." Her attention was drawn to Mr. Hashido and she humbly bowed, a slight flush of embarrassment upon her face.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry." She stumbled upon her words but the teacher presented her exam that she was expected to finish in 20 minutes. She took it, sitting next to a student who seemed to be taking the same test as she was.

Recollecting herself and taking a calming breath, she placed her eyes on her exam and soon a groan unintentional broke out in the room. Mr. Hashido glanced at her but she averted her eyes, saving the embarrassment that she once again was about to experience. Algebraic formulas covered the paper and she flipped through 3 pages of it, her eyes completely baffled.

"Shit." She whispered while biting the end of her pencil.

Kagome glanced in front of the classroom and Mr. Hashido stood to leave. This was her opportunity to cheat, to look over at the boy's paper next to her and get the A she wanted. This was the time, but the opportune moment was diminished as the boy stood up to leave. There was no doubt in her mind that she would fail this test and fail this class all together and that meant less time to go out and see Bankotsu.

She closed her eyes in defeat. "Dammit."

"Here. Let's switch test." She looked up at the boy who stood beside her and raised a brow. She wanted to take it but the way he looked at her gave her doubts. _He wants something from me. _She mused bitterly.

"What's in it for you?"

He reached into his bag and tore out a piece of paper, writing some kind of gibberish that she couldn't understand until it was handed to her. " Here, come to this address."

"Why?"

Grabbing her blank test and placing his in front of her, he took a seat and rushed through the paper, placing down formulas that took him seconds to complete. "You want to pass right? So I want to talk to you about a certain issue."

"Issue?" She inquired once again but her words were halted as Mr. Hashido walked in. Her eyes shifted upon the paper and at the upper right hand corner of the test, Kagome grabbed her eraser and wiped away the name that she grew to question.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered to herself as she wrote in her own name. It was a wrong thing to do, to take another's paper but it didn't matter. She needed this and she waited 10 minutes for Sesshomaru to finish his test and a minute later, she followed suite.

The address was plastered in her mind and it was to late for her to catch up with him to question his actions. What was he up to? Why was she involved with this charade? Was it even worth going through? All these questions soon plagued her mind and it was soon halted as she collided with another person. Arms wrapped around her and she felt extremely cold, to the point where a jolt widened her eyes and she pushed the man away.

"Hey cutie. Having fun with that boyfriend of yours? Did you decide to dump him yet?"

She glared with profound amount of anger and walked pass him. "Shut up Koga before I make you."

He chuckled. "Nice one Kagome. I would like to see that." He commented after her but soon enough the annoyance was gone. She walked into her classroom and took a seat, the paper in hand and her doubt increasing as she tried to decide whether or not she should go on with such a request. A request that was presented to her by a stranger she never attempted to know.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you're going?"

Kagome's eyes were plastered on the floor and she shrugged. "I don't know I mean I already took his test and all."

Sango disappointedly shook her head but Kagome was to busy in her own thoughts to even notice. It wasn't the cheating that bothered her; it was the potential cheating that would seem to appear once Kagome met this man. Sesshomaru Hakuo was a cutie, no doubt about it. Sango could admit that Sesshomaru had looks beyond compare and it made Bankotsu look like a little boy in comparison. Being a friend of Kagome's since they were in diapers, Sango just wondered if Sesshomaru wanted to try and attempt to split Bankotsu ad Kagome apart.

"Do you think it's some kind of plot or trick or something?" Sango questioned again and finally, hazel eyes turned to her.

"That's the problem, I don't know and I'm kind of worried." They were already proceeding toward the address that was scribbled on the piece of paper Kagome held dearly in her hands.

"Worried about what?"

"You're asking stupid questions Sango. I'm talking about what he wants from me."

Sango stopped abruptly and averted her eyes. "Well I guess you're going to find out."

Kagome looked at the house and she unintentionally shivered. It was colder then usual now a days and she more then wished to have Bankotsu by her side. She took a last glance at her friend before walking up the small steps toward the front door. Sango already left once Kagome knocked on the door and she let out a sigh.

"Damn it. If Bankotsu finds out that I lied to come to another guy's house. I'll be in deep shit. This is so not fair."

She grumbled until the front door was pried open and a smile beamed toward her. It freaked her out for a minute but once she was pulled into the house and was led upstairs. The little girl pushed her into a room with unexpected force, causing Kagome to stumble a bit.

With light filtering through the opened windows and a cold breeze caressing her skin, she took a seat on the couch. Two chairs surrounded a small table, a cup placed in the center of the sleekly polished wood. Her surroundings reminded her of her father's office and another sigh escaped her as 5 minutes passed by, the ticking grandfather clock taunting her to run and leave.

"What should I do?" She repeated over and over again but once Sesshomaru walked in, her actions were already decided for her and she remained seated.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was having a talk with my grandmother." He started, taking the cup off of the table and offering it to her. "It's water. I expected you to drink while you waited for me."

She shook her head in refusal and got straight to the point. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, taking a seat in front of her.

"About?"

"About your happiness." Was he joking? Why was her personal feeling in discussion? It sure didn't make since but to get this conversation going and over with by the time Bankotsu calls up to check on her, Kagome nodded.

"Of course I'm happy. What kind of question is that? You could have waited for me outside of the classroom to ask such a question."

"Well I'm not done." He paused, taking the cup he once presented to her and placing it upon his lips. "Do you think your relationship with Bankotsu is certain to last forever?"

His piercing golden eyes seem to burn through her as silenced filtered the room. It wasn't the fact that she doubted her relationship with Bankotsu but it was the question in general that caught her off guard.

"I don't get it. Why are you-"

"Answer the question Kagome. Do you think your relationship with Bankotsu will last forever? Will you marry him, have kids with him and have the potential feeling of happiness throughout your life? Would you die for him and vise versa? Are you willing to stay with him forever? It's a simple yes or no question….so yes or no?"

Kagome opened her mouth but her words were stuck in her throat. These questions never came to mind before but she closed her mouth, staring at Sesshomaru with the same intensity that stared intently at her.

"I have no clue why you're asking but yes. I'm certain that I'll be happy with him." She made sure to say these words without a sign of doubt but Sesshomaru stood up, his eyes still plastered upon her.

"Is that so? So you would die for him?" Sesshomaru walked up to her and grasped her chin gently and surprisingly she didn't pull away but kept that same solemn expression upon her face.

"I would die for him and there's no doubt he'll do the same for me." As soon as she finished her sentence, Kagome shivered profusely as his thumb grazed upon her lower lip.

"So what if I said I love you. What would you say to that?" He came in close, his breath caressing her skin but Kagome didn't feel his warmth nor could she stop shivering but she held that same look upon her face as she answered.

"I would say I don't love you."

"And if I said I would do anything to have you. How would you react?" It was getting extremely cold and she wondered if the AC in this place was cranked up to high gear but her eyes was getting heavy and her shivering increased. She opened her mouth to answer but his lips overlapped her own and Kagome's eyes widened.

_It's getting so cold. It's so cold I can't move. I need warmth….I need Bankotsu to save me. Please it's so cold. _Her eyes slowly closed and as Kagome slumped forward, Sesshomaru departed his lips from her own and his eyes were passive as he stared at her pale skin… her blue lips catching his attention.

"I'm sorry Kagome but if you stay with Bankotsu, you'll certainly will die and he'll follow suite because he can't live with out you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Confusing? Haha well how was it so far. I hoped you like it. I don't know when I'm going to update this story but it should be very soon hehe.


End file.
